<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angel food cake by cartoonsandcats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537406">angel food cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonsandcats/pseuds/cartoonsandcats'>cartoonsandcats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But only a little, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, L and Light SHOULD be chained together but they're not, L is a Little Shit (Death Note), Literal Sleeping Together, Making Out, Reunions, and its just reassurance, but we love him, canon misa amane, cursing, day in the life, insecure reader, just a little bit, kind of, like i love her too and see her potential but in canon she's. not awesome., little bit of, little slice of life-ish, normal reader, not really any plot just reuniting with L and interacting with other characters, reader kinda has a sailor's tongue idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonsandcats/pseuds/cartoonsandcats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months. <br/>He left in December. It was July. You missed him. <br/>You wanted to see him. <br/>Luckily, you get your wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L (Death Note)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angel food cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is definitely a comfort piece. i finished it while during a four day power outage in the freezing winter because i needed some warmth. its cute, its fluffy, but there's not a whole lot of plot or reason. its a bit of a "day in the life" fic as you join L at the task force HQ.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>L had not wanted you on the Kira Case. At all. He told you to stay at home. That he would be back in a month or so. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Which, obviously, didn't happen. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Eight months. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He left in December. It was July. You <em>missed </em>him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Of course, you didn't go without contact, he called every couple days. But, god, it <em>sucked. </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You wanted to <em>see </em>him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Luckily (to your utmost surprise) you got your wish. On July 24th, he told that you would fly out to his Task Force headquarters in Japan to act as his assistant<em>.</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He said he needed you. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You couldn't see why, really, it wasn't like you could <em>help. </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Nevertheless, you eagerly made your way to meet him, accompanied by two bodyguards, a fake  passport and four temporary phones so he could contact you without being traced. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Arriving in Japan was the easy part. Seeing him wasn't. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>No, seeing him was <em>amazing</em>. Walking into the HQ (after getting past the pin code, the fingerprint <em>and </em>retina scan) to see that messy black hair peak out from the back of a chair made you feel the first inhale of oxygen that you had had in <em>almost a year. </em>You could <em>breath</em> again. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The hard part was resisting the urge to fling your arms around him and nuzzle into his shoulder. The <em>hard part </em> was acting <em>professional</em>. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh, you're here," he said when he heard the door open. The blank stare you were met with was nothing out of the usual, there was no sign of excitement on his features, but that was expected. He was a much better liar than you. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"It's good to see you, Ryuzaki," you smiled and set down your bags. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Everyone," those present in the room didn't need to be addressed, they were already staring at you. "This is one of my assistants," he praddled off the alias you had agreed to. "I figured we could use another set of hands. She has my utmost trust and respect, and I expect her to have yours as well." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>With that, he turned back around to his computer and continued clicking the keyboard. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Hi," you said bashfully, before going to introduce yourself to those in the room. You had learned about them previously from L, but it was still nice to put faces to names. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Touta Matsuda stood up when he saw you, eyes wide. He came over and shook your hand excitedly. <em>"He is the most air-headed detective I have ever worked with,"</em> L had said over the phone several months ago. <em>"But,"</em> there was chewing on his end, you assumed some type of cookie. <em>"We take what we can get." </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>While he did seem a little... naive, you thought he was sweet. Not to mention <em>cute. </em>Like a puppy of some sort, especially with those big brown eyes. He offered to help you carry up your bags, but you declined politely, saying you weren't going anywhere just yet. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Soichiro Yagami also stood to greet you. He was the ex-police chief. L described him to have a strong sense of right and wrong and to be one of the most dedicated to catch Kira. He gave you a firm handshake before motioning for his son to come over. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Light Yagami. <em>The Prime Suspect</em>. He wasn't what you expected. He only looked only a little younger than you, in honesty. <em>"It will be impossible to stay away from him,"</em> L had told you. "<em>But please don't get close." </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He was, for lack of a better word, <em>perfect</em>. He was conventionally attractive, sure, but <em>damn</em> that smile made you certain he was a lady killer (you <em>prayed</em> that you would find you were only speaking figuratively). He spoke intelligently and gently, with an air of subtle pride that you barely picked up on. You figured that even if you hadn't been warned of his alleged serial killer-ness, you would've still squinted to look for ulterior motives. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But, you greeted him warmly. <em>Everyone</em> in this room had ulterior motives; he was no outcast for that, you had to admit. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The other men in the room simply waved from their spots on the sofa, continuing to sift through papers. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"So," you said after you made your way over to L after finishing quick introductions, resting your arm on the back of his chair. "What do you need me to do?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He looked up at you with blown out pupils, one thumb on his lip, the other wrapped around his legs. He stared, unblinking, just long enough to make you raise an eyebrow. You loved the man, truly, but god<em>damn</em> did he throw you off sometimes. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He took a breath in and turned back to his desk, reaching for a large stack of papers. He flicked through the files before pulling out a chunk of manila colored folders and placing them in your arms. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I need you to double check the dates on these," he explained. "It's Kira's victims from the past month or so, I need to be sure if there's a pattern we're not seeing. They are all public information, so it shouldn't be too difficult.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"It was originally tasked to Matsuda, but," he flicked his eyes toward the group of men a few feet away and you followed his gaze. There, Matsuda stood on a chair holding up a paper to the light, proclaiming that the initials of two victims spelled "FO-OT" and it <em>had </em>to be a clue! </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"His thoughts seem preoccupied."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Got it." You thumbed through the first few pages of names. <em>Was he just giving you busy work?  </em>"Anything else?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes, actually," L once again reached from his crouched position to pick up a single sheet of paper next to his keyboard. "Before you start on that,"  he laid the paper gingerly on your stack with his thumb and forefinger. "I'd like you to make this, please."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You looked down at the title. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <b>Strawberry Angel Food Cake - Recipe. </b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You let out a huff of laughter. <em>Of course, </em>he had printed out the recipe. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Right," you smiled. "You sure you don't want Watari to make this? He's a much better baker than I am."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes, I'm sure," L said, turning back to his computer. He started typing again. "I have missed your baking. It tastes better."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"<em>Fine,"</em>  you sighed in mock-annoyance, but your were still grinning ear to ear. "Just let me set my stuff down. Where's my room?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Floor seventeen," L replied after a moment. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay, but where's the room?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"The whole floor is your's. I thought you would enjoy it," he said, the clicking of his keyboard playing under his words. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh," you felt your cheeks warm. "Yeah, thank you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I will visit you there later tonight," he turned to look up at you. "If that's alright."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Uh," <em>yes, god yes please come and see me, I've missed you so much. "</em>Sounds good."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He hummed, upturning the corners of his lips slightly before he was once again drawn to the screen. He was so <em>close. </em>All you wanted to do was pull him into your arms, but you <em>resisted. </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>When he realized you were still standing there, he clarified, "that's all. Thank you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>With that, you turned to retrieve your bags, tucking your newly acquired stack of papers under one arm. As you reached for your suitcase, though, a different hand reached down and grabbed all of your luggage. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Let me help you with that," you looked up to meet the smiling brown eyes of Light Yagami. <em>Shit</em>. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh, thank you," you smiled back and shifted your papers back against your chest. "But really, I can handle them. It's fine."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"No, I insist," he persisted, keeping his hands on your stuff. "You just got here, and it looks like you've already got a lot to carry."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Well, you couldn't exactly say no without looking suspicious. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You sighed in defeat and muttered another thank you as he lifted the two bags into his arms.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"So, where are we going with these?" He started  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Floor seventeen," you said. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Floor seventeen," he repeated in a chipper tone, he then moved towards the stairs. "You know, I was wondering why Ryuzaki furnished that floor. I guess it was for you." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, guess so," you moved to keep up with his quick steps, only faintly marking L's look in your direction as you climbed out of his sight line. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You know, as high tech as this building is, I always wonder why he didn't design in an elevator." Light laughed. It was a pretty, rich sound. You realized with disappointment if you had met this guy on the street several years ago, you <em>definitely </em>would have fallen for him. That was unfortunate. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>However, you only hummed in response. You had no interest in getting chummy with the man your lover believed to be a mass murderer. You would only do enough to curve his suspicion. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But, that was already proving to be difficult. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The ascent was silent for a while. Just the sound of your feet hitting the steps and the hum of the air conditioner. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The building was nice. Of course, you didn't expect any less from L. It had grey, green, and blue coordinations with a lot of metallic and modernist aspects. There were no corners left unturned within the architecture, as most of the technology you passed just on the <em>staircase</em> was superior to anything you had ever seen before, including anywhere you and L had ever lived. You looked up at the winding clear staircase above you, there had to be at least twenty floors, maybe more. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"So," Light said at you reached the sixth floor. Far enough to where anywhere in the main entrance wouldn't hear you. "You and Ryuzaki seem close."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He kept his tone friendly and, well, <em>light</em>, but you quickly suspected a pry for information. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You could say that," you said, still looking above you. "We've known each other for a while."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"How long?" Light pressed. "If you don't mind me asking."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You thought for a moment, "probably around three or four years now, I think. Though, I have to say, I can't tell you anything that would <em>unravel his mystery</em>, so to speak."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh, no," Light laughed your subtle accusation off. "No, I just - I've never seen Ryuzaki act like that around someone."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Like what?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Well honestly," he pondered his wording for a moment. "Like he cared."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh," you said simply. "Yeah, well, it takes a while to get there."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Keep it vague. Keep it friendly.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"He's actually been kind of depressed recently," Light shrugged as he continued up the stairs. "I don't know if you knew that, he said he was gonna bring in some new people because of it. I guess that's you," he threw a friendly glance over his shoulder. <em>Fuck,</em> you couldn't let him see you blush. "It was nice to see him look forward to something."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You didn't respond, you just looked off in the opposite direction. So, <em>that's </em>why he needed you. He hit a bump in the road and needed another set of eyes. You could feel flattered by that. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Floor ten.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Can I ask you something?" Light asked after a few more minutes. He used your alias like an old friend. You turned to look at his pleasant features and raised an eyebrow. "It may come off a bit personal."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Say no and raise suspicion. Say yes and risk getting trapped in a bad lie.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I mean," you started casually and shrugged. "Sure."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Are you and Ryuzaki... romantically involved?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Wait. Fuck. Shit.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>How could he guess that? You talked for like literally two seconds! </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>What the hell. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You opened your mouth to answer, contemplating your options. Telling the truth was not a good idea, at all, but you were a shit liar and if he picked up on it, you could get into even deeper potential trouble. But, telling the truth would only damage L's reputation and make him angry at you (you figured; you had never actually <em>seen</em> L angry), and you couldn't have that. He <em>needed</em> to trust you, he needed to believe bringing you here wasn't a mistake, he needed to see that you were <em>useful</em>.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But, fuck, you weren't cut out for this. You weren't a detective or a genius or a highly skilled operative. You were just... <em>you</em>. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You don't have to answer," Light chuckled softly. "Your face tells enough. And if I know anything about Ryuzaki, I know that the way he approaches any kind of relationship is... confusing, to say the least." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah," you let out a huff of humour as you saw the marker for <b>FLOOR 17</b>. "Yeah, that sounds about right."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Light apologized, and he sounded <em>sincere</em>. "I know you just got here and I know that you probably have other things to focus on right now, but I was curious."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"It's fine," you said. You could see yourself befriending Light, despite the horrible things you had heard. You <em>really</em> wanted to see the best in him, and truly hoped he was just a kid with some <em>way</em> too good deductive reasoning skills. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Huh. Sounded like someone else you knew. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Just," you started as he set your bags down and opened the door for you, you walked into the penthouse-like area. "I'd rather not everybody else know, you know? Could you keep it between us?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>'I-" Light brought your suitcases into the living room. "I wish I could say I could, but everyone kind of recognized it. But, I promise I won't say anything about it."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You decided not to dwell on the others knowing, it wasn't worth it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Thank you," you let out a sigh. "I'm going to get settled in here. Really, thanks for your help."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"No problem," He smiled, and damn did it look like the sun itself. "Anytime. I'll see you around."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You shut the door gently behind him and set your stack of papers on the coffee table before flopping onto the couch. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span><em>That</em> was the top suspect for Kira?</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You didn't doubt L's skill, and truth be told you had no right for any input, but. <em>Wow.</em> You had been a little cautious at first but he was just so <em>nice</em>. Accusing that kid of being a mass murderer felt about the same as accusing Santa Claus of leading the Italian Mafia. It just didn't... fit. And, while you were no detective, you did consider yourself a fairly good judge of character. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You pressed the palms of your hands over your eyes. Maybe you were being manipulated. Maybe you were just too <em>stupid</em> to see what L saw. That made the most sense. He was so much better at these things than you. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Whatever. You had tasks to complete, no matter how small they were. You had the ability to help, for once. You looked around your new living area. Directly across from the door you entered was windows the length of the room, overlooking the city. You walked over to see the cloudless setting sun and bustling streets below. Damn. You would die if you fell off from this high up. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You didn't dwell on it, instead you set off to find your bedroom to set down your things. There were three exits from the main area and two open doors: one lead to the kitchen (you would be headed there later), one lead to what looked like a den or library of some sort, so, the closed door across from the windows that was not leading to the staircase was your bedroom. And you were right, obviously. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>A king size bed all to yourself. <em>Wow</em>. L knew how to set you up with the good stuff. To the right, you noted the room with the large bath, which you would definitely be taking advantage of later. To the left was a closet, half filled with clothing you assumed was for you but you <em>really </em>didn't want to try anything on at the moment. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You laid on the bed for a moment to get a feel for the comfortability. It was perfect. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He knew you so well. Too well. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You looked at the ceiling for a few long minutes, contemplating existence, your place in the universe, the usual stops, before rubbing your cheeks and hopping off the bed. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He probably wanted that stupid cake when he saw you tonight. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You loved baking. It was cathartic - mind numbing in a lot of ways. All you had to do was follow a recipe to get the results you wanted - there was no <em>fluff</em>, no ulterior motive, no <em>nothing. </em>Just you, your favourite podcast and a shit ton of sugar and flour. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You started giving L baked goods early in your long relationship. It was an easy way to earn his favor early on and he had the <em>cutest</em> expression when he opened packages to find a box packed to the brim with homemade strawberry macarons. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You could say you spoiled him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You <em>spoiled </em>him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Once he recognised it as a regular occurrence, he was quick to take advantage of it. The recipes didn't stop coming. It's not like he ordered you to be in the kitchen, god no, you would've smacked him if he did, he just <em>constantly</em> send you recipes for stuff he wanted you to make. You know how normal couples did good morning, good night, and <em>thinking of you &lt;3</em> texts? All you got was blueberry pie, sponge cake and cream puffs from Pinterest (though, try as you might you could <em>not</em> find his Pinterest account. It was the greatest mystery of your relationship).</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He never expected you to make anything. Half the time, you would just pass the message on to Watari that he was craving apple fritters and it would be taken care of. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>But, it was always a treat when you made him something. And, again, you loved doing it. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You decided to double task and grabbed your laptop on your way into your new, fully stocked kitchen. There, you pulled up all the video files sent to you yesterday concerning the Kira case, and set up a playlist to you could listen while you cracked your eggs. You were no stranger to the case, obviously, but a refresher of the details couldn't hurt. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You listened as news clips showed the first few deaths, the Lind L. Taylor killing, the calls recorded by members of the task force in between meetings. You went through everything while whisking up batter and jam. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>That was, until you heard humming. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>It wasn't coming from the door you had entered from, but rather the closed door on the opposite side. It was a sweet, high voice and it sounded like a pop song you <em>should </em>be familiar with, but weren't. You paused your current video covering the Yatsuba group. The footsteps descended closer to the entrance until the lock clicked and the door swung open. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>A beautiful, tiny blonde girl with doe eyes that rivalled Bambi walked in and shut the door behind her. Her kitten-heels clicked on the tile floor, and the black miniskirt she had one sway as she moved. Did you mention she was beautiful? Because she was stunning. Like wow. You could've guessed she was a model from a mile away. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Her eyes met yours and she let out a soft gasp. She then curled her upper lip. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Who are<em> you?</em>" She crossed her arms and her jewellery jangled. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Okay, so not friendly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You're Misa Amane," you said with surprise.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"<em>Duh</em>," she rolled her eyes. "That wasn't my question. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh - right, sorry," you brushed the flour covering your hands on your pants. You looked like a <em>mess</em> next to her. You gave her your alias, "I'm one of L - I mean, <em>Ryuzaki's </em>associates. I'm here to help with the case, I just got here today." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oooh," she said, " That's weird. I didn't know a pervert like that was capable of having girl friends."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Perv-?" You cocked your head to the side. "What?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I mean," she shrugged and skipped past you towards the fridge. "He's <em>creepy</em>. I know he had to watch me because I was a suspect or whatever, but there's less pervy ways to keep watch of a girl for sixty days."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You were aware of the confinement of the two Yagami men and Misa Amane, but you had never seen any clips of their solitude. It didn't yield anything, L had told you one night, dejected. Though your eyes now squinted at the lack of footage you had seen. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Light would've handled it <em>so </em>much better. He's the <em>perfect</em> gentleman." She reached to the top of the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice, before turning to look at you again. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Light?</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Oh yeah, she was obsessed with him. You knew that. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Have you met my Light?" Misa leaned against the countertop with a cordial smile at her lips. She was playing something. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah, actually," You gestured towards the door where you entered. "He helped me carry up my bags. He's really nice."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The girl slammed her drink against the counter and jutted her chin upward, letting her dark eyes slit maliciously towards you. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Well, he's <em>mine. </em>So, stay away or <em>else,</em>" She nearly growled at you.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Jesus. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You prided yourself on being a progressive thinker. A woman that strives to champion other women, no matter the situation. You knew that the cultural concept of putting women against each other was rooted in misogyny. But, even so- </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Jesus. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Trust me," you laughed and turned back to your batter, adding a few teaspoons of vanilla extract. While you would love to grab the girl by her shoulders and explain to her that <em>this concept she has of other women is simply a product of a patriarchal society, and that both of you are better than that!</em> ...you figured the sentiment would fly over her head. "I have <em>no</em> interest in stealing your boyfriend."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I find that hard to believe," Misa countered. Was she really trying to argue that you <em>should </em>have an interest in her boyfriend? "He's the most perfect, handsome," <em>yep. </em>Yep. She was. "Smartest man <em>ever. </em>I couldn't imagine anyone <em>not </em>finding him lovely. Unless-" She let out a gasp and you turned to look at her. Her eyes were back to being wide and she had covered her mouth gingerly to look at you in shock. "You're not dating Ryuzaki, are you?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You had to stop yourself from banging your head against the marble countertop.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>It was supposed to be a secret, goddammit!</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I-," you flung your head back around to stare into your batter. Maybe an actual angel would emerge from it and end your misery. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You are!" You heard Misa clap her hands. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span><em>Well</em>, you wouldn't exactly call it <em>dating</em>. If anything you were long term fiancé's with no intention of getting married. You didn't really know, he never put labels on - </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Aw, that's so cute! Well, kind of gross, I can't imagine anyone liking that creep, but aw! I'm happy for you!" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Next, you were flung into the counter in which you were working, two arms wrapping around you torso. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>She was <em>hugging </em>you. You stiffened. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"If that's the case, I'm so glad to meet you!" She released you and flipped you around to face her. How the <em>fuck </em>was she so strong? "I've been wishing there was another girl around here, it gets <em>really </em>boring surrounded by all these guys. But now you're here! And we can be friends!" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Misa grabbed your hands and jumped up and down excitedly, enough to make even you crack and smile back. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oo, and we can go on double dates! Light basically can't go anywhere without Ryuzaki, so it gets really weird when we're trying to be romantic. He'll just sit and watch us. Actually, a few days ago ago they got in a fight, it was really weird. But, now, we can both be with our boyfriends and he won't be a third wheel anymore! It'll be super fun!"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You didn't think L would ever agree to something like that without any benefit to the case, but <em>wow </em>this girl was <em>cute</em> enough to make you want to believe that he would. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yeah," you laughed. "That would be fun, I guess."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Oh, we're gonna have so much fun together!" She continued talking. "My place is the next floor up, but I don't have a kitchen up there, so I have to come down here so we can hang out all the time! We can have sleepovers!"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Okay," you nodded along with her ramblings. Despite her <em>literally threatening you </em>moments ago, you couldn't help but take in her excitement. You never really had girl friends like this before, and maybe she would provide some much needed break time in between your tasks. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yay!" She squeed. "Well, this is <em>so </em>fun and I'm <em>so </em>excited to get to know you, but I actually have to take a call from an agency in a few minutes, so I'll talk to you later, kay?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>With that, she gave you a kiss on the cheek, dashed to get her drink, and sashayed to the doorway in which she entered from. She turned around to giggle and wave at you, before shutting the door. You heard footsteps ascend. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Bye," you said minutes late, alone in the kitchen. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span><em>It was decided</em>. Misa Amane was an enigma and posed no danger to you at all, as long as you kept your distance from Light. Which wouldn't be too hard.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>After a few minutes of processing and decided whether or not what you had witnessed was some sort of hallucination, you turned back to your cake. It only needed the finishing touches before you slid it into the oven to watch it rise. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You ran a hand through your hair before loading your mixing bowls in the dish washer. You washed your hands, grabbed you laptop and started sifting through the stack of papers. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>There were <em>many </em>more typos than you had expected, causing you to grab a red pen and take note of the misspelled names, dates, and times of death. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You had wanted to believe L was just being harsh, but perhaps Matsuda was just not too great at paperwork. Poor thing. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You got through a good quarter of the stack before the timer went off for the cake, which you set out to cool before pouring the icing mix delicately over the top. Yep, that was gonna be <em>delicious. </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You went back to your couch and continued your work for another two hours before the light from your windows had all but completely gone out. You glanced occasionally at the door that led to the main staircase as if looking at it would will L to walk through, but no avail. You knew in your heart he was going to get to you up at some ungodly hour where the rest of the world was asleep. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The entrance stayed shut until you felt your eyelids get heavy and your stack of papers became half of what it previously had been. You decided it was time to turn in, at least for a while. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You stretched as you got up and looked over at the clock. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <b>12:00 am. </b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Yeah, no, maybe L wasn't actually coming that night. He probably got too caught up in his work to remember that you were even here. Which, was expected, considering the amount of times he had accidentally forgotten you existed. You could never  fail to forget the time he almost gave you a black eye when you came to check up on him at four in the morning. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>That man had one <em>hell</em> of a roundhouse kick. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span><em>Whatever. It didn't matter. </em>You thought to yourself as you pulled out the pajamas from your bag. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>There were much more important things for him to worry about than you. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Besides, jet lag was a killer and you couldn't help but worry about the state you would be in for the next few days. It would be better to rest up while you were tired. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>So, rest you did. You practically leaped onto your soft new bed and cuddled into the silk sheets. You fell asleep in no time with the soft hum of the fan above you. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You assumed you got a good three hours of sleep before you heard it. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The click of a door. Soft, bare footsteps. Almost unidentifiable, but you were a light sleeper. You jolted upward from your position, eyes wide. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The door shut. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Your name was called in a soft voice. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He had a honeyed tone without even trying. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You harshly blinked away the sleep, desperately hoping for another sound so you could be <em>sure </em>you hadn't dreamed it. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Hello?" He questioned lightly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span><em>Perfect</em>. Your feet hit the floor before your mind registered any movement, which was a bad idea given the vertigo you had to work against as you stumbled towards the closed bedroom door. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You had left the living room light on and you scrunched your face at the exposure to the light, covering it with your forearm to further examine the room. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Hello," L said near the entrance. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You caught sight of him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Baggy, crumpled white t-shirt and equally wrinkled jeans. Posture that rivalled the iconic Sasquatch photo, which was, as of a year ago, a <em>forbidden</em> topic between the two of you. His black hair stuck up in odd places and if not for your initial stagnancy in shock, you would have gone over to press some strands down. He stared at you, eyebrows raised, mouth parted slightly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Hi," you finally breathed, a smile spreading across your face. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I-" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You didn't let him finish. You ran over to him and flung your arms around his neck. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He was <em>here. </em>He was <em>real. </em>He was <em>with you. </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He stiffened as you hugged him, and you felt his hands flex when he didn't know exactly where to put them. That was expected, he didn't really like surprise bursts of physical affection. But, hey, you hadn't seen him in eight months, what other viable response was the <em>world's greatest detective </em>supposed to expect? </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He smelled like powdered sugar and soap. He smelled like home. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Eventually, presumably when he realised you <em>weren't </em>letting go anytime soon, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around your waist. He let his head fall into the crook of your neck for a moment, only to lift it up again. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I've missed you," he said simply, letting his arms twist around you a little more firmly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I've missed <em>you." </em> You removed yourself from your place in the corner of his shoulder, kissing his jawline, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. "<em>So much."</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes, I see that," he observed, not looking at you, but instead over you. He wasn't too good at eye contact, but you saw the smile start to bloom on his lips. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You moved your hands to cup his face so it turned to you. He <em>finally</em> looked down to meet you, if only for a second. His pupils were blown, making his eyes look blacker than they already were. Despite the light in the room, you were sucked in the blackhole, left only to smile up at him. He raised his eyebrows in (you knew to be) faux innocent confusion, expecting more than just staring. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You gave in. You kissed him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He didn't react immediately; he rarely did. He let you press against his lips hastily, feeling the chapped, broken skin against your (much less abused) own. You begged for a reaction as you shifted between pecks and drawn out kisses. At first, he only ever moved his lips slightly to accept your advances, but eventually (as always) he allowed himself to be <em>affectionate. </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He let a hand cup the back of your head, sliding through your hair and curling around the strands near the nape of your neck. You hummed in satisfaction as he nipped at your bottom lip. You let him push past the seam of your lips with his tongue and curl it into your mouth. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>How could you put this? L was a gentle partner until... he wasn't. He was never <em>rough</em>, no, he didn't have the energy or desire to be. But, in your years of knowing him you could say without a doubt, he tended to get overexcited. Which manifested in him being, ah- <em>handsy.</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Which is how, only a few minutes later, you ended up being hoisted on the back of the couch, one hand spread across your lower back for balance, the other pressing into your lower thigh. You had your hands tangled in his hair as he kissed you collarbones and sternum with such a methodical pattern you could have sworn he had planned his path in advance. He moved like molasses, slowly, deliberately, carefully. But, sadly, once he reached the seam of your shirt, he moved head to meet your lips again. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You quickly realized if this was going to go any further, it was on you. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You <em>tried</em>. You pulled your feet behind his legs in such a way to where his hips slotted between your legs. You <em>attempted </em>to raise the tension, press your body closer to his, take his face in your hands to deepen the intensity of your kiss. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He made a noise of protest, and you pulled away immediately. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span><em>Fuck. Too much. You had messed up. It wasn't as good as he remembers, he doesn't like you anymore</em>-</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Cake?" he breathed. You shot a glance up at him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Cake?" You raised an eyebrow. "The cake I made you?" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He nodded and smiled.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Goddammit, he was so cute you couldn't even be mad. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You let out a sigh-laugh and nodded to your left. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"In the kitchen," you smiled. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He lifted you up and gently set you down on the floor before turning one-eighty and walking towards the door, leaving you to follow behind. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You walked in on him digging in the drawer for a fork. You let yourself jump up on the counter and sit criss-cross on the granite surface (what? You liked to be tall), sliding the dessert tray over to the edge for him to cast his eyes on. He was entranced as he perched on the barstool, holding his fork between his thumb and forefinger expectantly. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"All your's," you eyed the cake with a playful expression, waiting for him to dig in. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Instead, L drew his eyebrows together and looked up at you, "Are you not going to have any?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Nah," you waved the question away. "I'm not hungry, the time change's messing with me. It's all for you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Alright," he said after a moment and stuck his fork into the cake. No cutting slices, no plating it, nothing - just sticking his fork into the perfectly iced cake. He closed his eyes, obviously savouring the flavour.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Though," you began with with a teasing tone. "If you eat that <em>whole thing </em>tonight I'm going to be <em>slightly</em> concerned."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I don't care if you're concerned," he said without hesitation, a bit more harsh than you assumed he was aware of. He took another forkful of cake into his mouth. "This is very good."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm glad you like it,"  you smiled, and then after a beat, "What did you do today?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He launched into an explantation of previous days' hourly schedule in between bites. He talked about the document he had been researching before stopping himself and asking you about your trip. The conversation flowed smoothly, with a gentle pattern that you had been missing in your life the past eight months. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He talked mostly, though with a mouthful of cake you had to make him repeat sentences occasionally. Of course, it wasn't long before he couldn't keep himself from delving into the task that had been at the forefront of his mind, even while supposedly on a "break". He began to describe his theories, while simultaneously filling you in on some more classified details that you could not have been aware of in your own research. You listened intently, popping in the sporadic question or comment, to which he answered with diligence. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Though, it was only a matter of time before he mentioned the names of his prime suspects. Your heart <em>dropped. </em>In your excitement, you had forgotten about strange, strange introductions to the two personalities, and furthermore their quick discovery of your relationship with the man in front of you. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>As the topic turned to them, you couldn't help glance down at your lap and play with your fingers. You <em>should</em> tell him. This was the perfect time to tell him that they knew and that you were sorry. He might be less annoyed with a cake right in front of him. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"And that's possibly due to - is everything alright?" L stopped his monologue and glanced at you, noticing your change in posture. "Did you change your mind about wanting cake?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"No," you sighed. "No. I just - there's just something you should probably know."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He didn't respond, but shifted and drew his eyebrows together in question, fork still poised in hand. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Light and Misa know we're..." you searched for the right word. "<em>This.</em>" </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>At his beat of silence, you continued speaking. "I swear, I didn't even mention you. They brought it all up themselves, and I didn't know what to do and I thought they would know if I'm lying, but I know that being involved with me is a liability to you, but I just didn't-"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He hummed calmly, effectively cutting you off. You tilted you head in question. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes, I thought that may happen," L mumbled, rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip. "I <em>expected</em> it to happen."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You... expected it?" You repeated. "Is it... part of the plan?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He paused for a moment, "Yes and no. Yes, as in I was aware of the inevitability to avoid the task force finding out upon your arrival. No, as in it was more of a risk than I was originally willing to take, as I knew my behaviour would alter with you introduced as a variable, but," he swallowed, thinking on his words. "I need you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You looked up and stared at him, shocked. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Why?" You finally questioned, producing some noise between a laugh and a scoff. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Hm?" He asked, digging into the dessert and taking another bite. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"<em>Why </em>do you <em>need</em> me?" You admitted. "I'm not a detective. I'm not a genius, I'm not anything special. I can't <em>help</em> the way you need, besides do paperwork, I guess. And make food." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You're right," he said after a beat. "My wording was incorrect, I don't need you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You scoffed again. Most instances L's bluntness was refreshing, a truth you could easily latch onto and keep to your chest. But it most definitely didn't make him a great comforter. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I <em>want </em>you," he clarified. "Ever since this-this <em>shift</em> with Light Yagami, and the interrogation, and the handcuffs..." he trailed off. "I've been at a loss. My prime suspect is so close to me, but I have yet to uncover an ounce of evidence. The Light Yagami you met today is not the Light Yagami I have come to know. He's <em>different</em>, and then there's <em>Misa Amane</em>-,"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>he took frustrated bite of angel food cake, staring intensely at the wall. "That is not the point. The point is that in this <em>depression, </em>you kept entering my thoughts. It was distracting. So, you're right, I don't need you, I never <em>need</em> anybody. But I <em>crave </em>you. Especially now."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You stare at him, a softness warming your heart as you realise for the thousandth time why you <em>love </em>this man. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Also, upon further thought I believe that your introduction will win me some favor among the task force. They tend not to trust me as much as I need them to, and perhaps knowing I have a partner - especially one as likeable as you - will allow me to appear more... <em>fleshed out</em>, for lack of a better phrase." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>You smiled, "Of course. I should know better than to doubt you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You really should," he said, mid-chew.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I missed you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"You said that already. I missed you too." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'm tired." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Then go rest." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Will you come with me?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He set his fork down and raised an eyebrow at you, giving an exasperated look. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"<em>Please?" </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He blinked, before sighing and rolling his eyes, "if you insist." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He hopped down from barstool and held out his hand. You shifted and took it as he helped you down from the countertop. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>His hand was cold, slightly clammy in yours as he led you back to the bedroom. He went in before you, flipping back the covers and crawling to lay on his side. You joined to face him. You grinned. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"How long can you stay?" You asked. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He placed an arm around your waist as you turned over to snuggle your back into his front. He slotted his head against the nape of your neck and breathed in, slowly, methodically. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Are you going to try and sleep at all?"</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"No," he responded. "Being horizontal is already a hindrance enough, I don't need anything else."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Well," you let your hand fall on top of his. "Thank you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Of course."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I missed you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"That's the third time you've said that. I missed you too." </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"I love you."</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He paused. The three words were not often exchanged between the two of you. Words were fleeting and foolish and often didn't mean as much to the receiver as it did the sender, or so L said. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He hummed and pressed his lips into the back of your head. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>"Go to sleep," he whispered. You obliged, letting the back of his thumb draw small circles on your hand. </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The next morning you awoke to an empty bed, and an empty cake stand, devoid of last night's delicacy besides a few crumbs. </span>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!<br/>i'm on tumblr @returnthelove and I (sometimes) take headcanon requests, so come say hi there and check out my other works! or just come to chat about anime and cartoons!<br/>hope you enjoyed &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>